reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Bronx
"The latest from Tenzai Robotics, your anti-vehicle needs" - Bronx promotion - Built using the similar techniques like with the old Stubber Sentry Drone, the Bronx is equipped with a single ML2014 Rocket Pod which launch a set of 6 rockets at enemy units, whatever if its ground or air. Whilst serving as light anti-armour units and avaliable at tier 1 when defending bases from early attacks from those who are against the USA's main armed forces, but they do good damage against enemy units when deployed. Deployment To be added... Wars Participated First deployments of the Tenzai-61 Bronx was seen in various conflicts, mostly the Eurasian Conflict and saw action in South America during the civil war. All-thou the drone did see some prototype stages of action during the Libyan Civil Uprising, those were only small development at the time, before leading up to newer stages of the drone being deployed into the First Conflict in Eurasia. First Conflict in Eurasia See 'First Eurasian Conflict'' First prototypes were first created in 2018, the Bronx was equipped with Patriot Missile Launchers first up before it was replaced with rocket pods, this addition could of mean a mobile version of the '''Patriot Missile System base defense structure could of been utilised during the conflict against the Global Liberation Army. This plan for the production version of the Bronx was scrapped for a replacement of a multiple rocket launcher system which could prove cheaper than using the Patriot Missile based configuration. Fortunate enough the previous configuration was replaced by a ML2014 Multiple-Rocket Launcher which was developed in Japan along with co-operation from the United Kingdom, this version was produced as another version of the Bronx in 2021 until this newer prototype was delivered to the USA's armed forces for testing. Until it proves to become a good version of the drone for combat deployment in 2023, seeing small sets of action on the battlefield protecting bases, convoys and civilian evacuations from GLA aggression, some of these were utilised by former GLA Commander Khaled Deathstrike for his retaliation against his brothers whilst in a losing battle between his splinter group and Mohmar's armed forces. After proving to be a success, the drone began full-scale production in Tenzai Robotics' Facilities in Japan and in the UK, they also saw some small presence in the Kalini Crisis before the USA's task forces pulled out in 2024. The Crisis in Russia See 'Kalini Crisis'' Small numbers of Bronx Drones saw combat intervention in Russia during the Kalini Crisis, but due to strong counts resistance from Splinter group factions first but until the '''Forth Reich of Yuri was formed and Russia's government loyalists became a series of resistance groups against Yuri's forces in order to handle in their mission to retake Russia from enemy control, but due to rising pressure on the battlefield, the USA's armed forces pulled out remaining units in order to finish off the GLA during the final parts of the First Eurasian Conflict. Second Conflict in Eurasia See 'Second Eurasian Conflict'' To be added... South American Civil War See 'South American Civil War'' Found in the USA's home security co-operating with the New Andes Armada homeland security unit, the Bronx did see a series of combat deployment and skirmishes across many parts of Southern America, it was mostly common during the Civil War, these were mostly controlled by operators utilising Humvees and Dolphin ASVs during combat patrols, defense movements and scouting missions. During the overall development era of the famous drone it was mostly a light threat, but in South America they have destroyed many Talon Scouts operated by gang members and light tanks, some of those included outdated D-35B Cavilera Tanks. Behind the Scenes * The Bronx is based on another model like on the Welder Drone, using the unused Guardian Drone model from the files found in the game as a base. :* This drone got its name from the Bronx District from New York City within the USA. * It will be classed as a light unit due to its armour and weapons, but it does serve well for Tier 1 recon along with stubber sentries. Category:Units Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:Vehicles Category:Drones Category:Units of Japanese Origin